Provisional application sn. 60/037,612, filed Feb. 12, 1997 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to the installation of underground pipelines. In particular, it relates to the installation of underground pipelines for utilities such as gas, water, sewer, telephone, and electricity.
In developed areas it is often necessary to lay the pipeline below existing structures such as sidewalks, driveways, and the like, where the width can vary widely. With present equipment it is necessary to break up the sidewalk or driveway, lay the pipeline, and then restore the structure.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for quickly, precisely, and inexpensively installing a pipeline below a structure such as a sidewalk or driveway without breaking up the structure. Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.